nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Kriegskampagne
Die Kriegskampagne bildet in der Erweiterung WoW: Battle for Azeroth, ähnlich wie in der Klassenordenshallenkampagne von WoW: Legion, einen umfassenden Handlungsstrang, der Spieler in den Kampf zwischen der Horde und der Allianz wirft. Beschreibung Die Allianz greift in der Schlacht um Lordaeron die Unterstadt an, und die Horde brennt Teldrassil nieder. Es läuft darauf hinaus, dass die Horde Kalimdor kontrolliert und die Allianz die Östlichen Königreiche. Vanion.eu: BlizzCon 2017: Panel-Zusammenfassung - Wie geht es weiter in WoW? (04.11.2017) Mit jeden paar Stufen, die ihr aufsteigt, treibt ihr auch die Kriegskampagne voran, die euch in die Länder der gegnerischen Fraktion führt und den Grundstein für den Einmarsch in feindliches Gebiet legt. Diese Vorstöße werden das Fundament für die Langzeitinhalte bieten, wenn sich euch auf der Höchststufe die Gebiete der gegnerischen Fraktion eröffnen. Auf Stufe 120 könnt ihr außerdem neue Weltquests und Abgesandte auf beiden neuen Kontinenten freischalten. Das brennende Teldrassil Die Horde belagert Teldrassil und brennt den uralten Weltenbaum der Nachelfen nieder. Vanion.eu: BlizzCon 2017: Panel-Zusammenfassung - Wie geht es weiter in WoW? (04.11.2017) Im Vorfeld zum Ereignis "Das brennende Teldrassil" führen Nathanos Pestrufer und Saurfang einen Angriff auf die Dunkelküste aus, um dort alles für die Ankunft von Sylvanas und ihre Soldaten vorzubereiten. Darnassus ist ein wichtiger Hafen und kann genutzt werden, um das Azerit zu den Östlichen Königreichen zu transportieren. Das darf nicht passieren. Daher muss die Horde das Azerit kontrollieren, um den Krieg zwischen Horde und Allianz zu gewinnen. Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Lore-Spoiler: Teldrassil, Azshara, Prachtmeer & mehr (08.02.2018) Teldrassil BLZCon 2017-11-04.jpg Teldrassil BLZCon 2017-11-06.jpg Teldrassil burning 0001-buffed.jpg Die Schlacht um Lordaeron Die "Schlacht um Lordaeron" ist zweite große Szenario nach der Zerstörung von Teldrassil. Damit beginnt das Abenteuer von Allianz und Horde in der Erweiterung WoW: Battle for Azeroth. Die Allianz greift Unterstadt an und am Ende bleibt nur noch eine Ruine übrig, während sich die Verlassenen in den Norden zurückziehen müssen. Vanion.eu: BlizzCon 2017: Panel-Zusammenfassung - Wie geht es weiter in WoW? (04.11.2017) Ablauf der Kriegskampagnen Durch die Kriegskampagne erleben die Champions bereits während der Levelphase hautnah den Krieg zwischen Allianz und Horde. Es gibt immer wieder Quests in den Hauptstädten, die einen auf den gegnerischen Kontinent bringen. Auf dem feindlichen Festland gibt es eigene kleine Lager, Flugpunkte, Händler und so weiter. Durch die Kampagne werden zudem neue Features, wie z.B. die Inselerkundungen freigeschaltet, und sie hängt auch stark mit dem Missionstisch zusammen. Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Battlecheck #60 - Missionstisch & Kriegskampagne (01.05.2018) Allianz * 16px Hauptartikel: Kriegskampagne der Allianz Von Bord der Erlösenden Winde im Hafen von Boralus aus koordiniert Halford Wyrmbann die Kriegskampagne der Allianz und die damit verbundenen Operationen der 7. Legion in Zandalar. Folgende Kampagnenschritte gehören dazu: * Kriegsressourcen sammeln * Stützpunkte errichten ** Nazmir - Zusammen mit Brann Bronzebart versucht sich die Allianz mit den Bluttrollen anzufreunden. ** Vol'dun - Zusammen mit Halford Wyrmbann reist die Allianz nach Vol'dun, wo sie sich mit einigen Sethrak zusammenschließ. Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Battlecheck #48 - Kriegskampagne: Vol'dun (19.04.2018) ** Zuldazar - Mit Hilfe der Dunkeleisenzwerge beseitigt die Allianz eine Meute von Goblins, die nach Azerit graben. Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Battlecheck #48 - Kriegskampagne: Vol'dun (19.04.2018) * Anhänger rekrutieren Falstad Wildhammer BfA Champion 2019-09-21.jpg|Falstad Wildhammer Magister Umbric BfA Champion 2019-09-21.jpg|Magister Umbric John J. Keeshan 2019-09-21.jpg|John J. Keeshan Kelsey Stahlfunken BfA Champion 2019-09-21.jpg|Kelsey Stahlfunken Der Abschluss aller Schritte ist die Voraussetzung für den Erfolg: Gerüstet zum Krieg (Allianz). Horde * 16px Hauptartikel: Kriegskampagne der Horde Von Bord der Klagelied im Hafen von Zandalar aus koordiniert Nathanos Pestrufer die Kriegskampagne der Horde und die damit verbundenen Operationen der Eidgebundenen in Kul Tiras. Folgende Kampagnenschritte gehören dazu: * Kriegsressourcen sammeln - Auch wenn die Zandalari nun an der Seite der Horde kämpften, befanden sie sich im Krieg und hatten noch nichts erreicht. Irgendwann mussten sie die Allianz zerschmettern. Doch für die Operationen in Kul Tiras brauchte die Horde erst einmal Ressourcen. Quest 110: Der Kriegsvorrat * Stützpunkte errichten ** Drustvar - Gemeinsam mit Gallywix und Etrigg kämpft auch die Horde gegen den Herzbannzirkel. ** Sturmsangtal - Zusammen mit dem obersten Kriegsfürst Cromush gilt es die frisch errichte Reißfeste der Horde zu verteidigen. ** Tiragardesund - Gemeinsam mit Nathanos Pestrufer und Lilian Voss arbeitet die Horde gegen das Haus Aschenwind. Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Battlecheck #43 - Kriegskampagne: Tiragardesund (11.04.2018) * Anhänger rekrutieren Arkanistin Valtrois Champion 2019-04-03.jpg|Arkanistin Valtrois Hobart Wurfhammer Champion 2019-04-03.jpg|Hobart Wurfhammer Lilian Voss Champion 2019-04-03.jpg|Lilian Voss Rexxar Champion 2019-04-03.jpg|Rexxar Schattenjäger Ty'jin Champion 2019-04-03.jpg|Schattenjäger Ty'jin Help-browser.png|Schreckensadmiralin Segelriss Der Abschluss aller Schritte ist die Voraussetzung für den Erfolg: Gerüstet zum Krieg (Horde). Weitere Schritte Patch 8.1: Wogen der Rache Tyrande Wisperwind vollzieht ein Ritual, in dem sie den Zorn von Elune herbeiruft und zur Nachtkriegerin aufsteigt. Somit wird sie zur Vergeltung der Kaldorei. Varok Saurfang entkommt mit Hilfe von Anduin aus dem Verlies von Sturmwind und versteckt sich zusammen mit Zekhan im Sumpfland. Baine Bluthuf und Vol'jins Geist wollen herausfinden, wer es war, der dem sterbenden Troll einflüsterte, Sylvanas zum Nachfolger als Kriegshäuptling zu ernennen. Patch 8.1.5: Wogen der Rache Nach dem Angriff auf Dazar'alor spitzt sich die Lage zu. Aufgrund von Sylvanas' letzter Intrige sucht Baine Bluthuf fernab neugieriger Blicke Jaina Prachtmeer auf. Sprecht mit Donnerfelsbehüterin Prachtnarbe in Zuldazar oder mit Halford Wyrmbann in Boralus, um in diesen konfliktreichen Zeiten die Ziele eurer Fraktion weiterzuverfolgen. Blizzard Entertainment: Patchnotes zum Inhaltsupdate für Wogen der Rache (11.03.2019) Baine bringt den nun untoten Derek Prachtmeer seiner Familie zurück. Als Konsequenz läßt Sylvanas ihn verhaften, nachdem Dereks Flucht offenbahrt wurde und der Taurenhäuptling sich offen zu seiner Tat bekennt. Auch die Allianzler erleben diese Ereignisse mit. Zuerst erfahren sie, dass Sylvanas Lady Aschenwind aus Tol Dagor befreit hat. Später dann sind sie Zeuge des Treffens zwischen Baine Bluthuf und Jaina Prachtmeer. Danach spioniert man zusammen mit Meister Matthias Shaw noch das Treffen der Horde-Anführer im Sturmsangtal aus, wodurch man ebenfalls erfährt, das Baine verhaftet wird. Vanion.eu: Das ist Patch 8.1.5 - Übersicht zum Update! Ein weiterer Verräter Spoiler Ein unerwartetes Wiedersehen World of Warcraft (DE) Patch 8.2: Azsharas Aufstieg thumb|250px Nachdem sie von Sylvanas' Plänen erfahren haben, Baine Bluthuf wegen Hochverrats hinzurichten, entsenden die Allianz und die Horde Angriffstrupps, um die Kaserne der Kor'kron zu infiltrieren und den edlen Häuptling der Tauren zu retten. In diesen schweren Zeiten müssen die Helden ihre Streitigkeiten beiseitelegen und zusammenarbeiten. Dabei treffen sie auf einen alten orcischen Verbündeten. Das neuste Kapitel der Kriegskampagne ist für Spieler auf Stufe 120 verfügbar, die die vorherigen Kapitel und die Quest „Das Versteck ausräumen“ abgeschlossen haben. Sprecht mit Lady Jaina Prachtmeer oder mit Lor'themar Theron in Nazjatar, um diese gefährliche Mission zu beginnen. Blizzard Entertainment: Patchnotes zum Inhaltsupdate Azsharas Aufstieg (21.06.2019) SPOILER Cinematic Kreuzweg World of Warcraft (DE) Patch 8.2.5 Mit Patch 8.2.5 erreicht der Konflikt zwischen Saurfang, Anduin Wrynn und der Bansheekönigin Sylvanas seinen Höhepunkt. Im letzten Kapitel der Kriegskampagne entscheidet sich das Schicksal der Horde und der Allianz. Blizzard Entertainment: Patchnotes zum Inhaltsupdate für 8.2.5 (17.09.2019) Es bildet zugleich den Abschluss des Vierten Krieges Wowhead: Veteran des Vierten Krieges (Erfolg). Zunächst geht es um Verhandlungen. Der kräftezehrende Krieg zwischen der Allianz und Horde führt zu einem geheimen Treffen der Anführer. König Anduin Wrynn und Kriegsfürst Saurfang treffen sich, um über das weitere Vorgehen im Kampf gegen Kriegshäuptling Sylvanas Windläufer sowie die Zukunft von Horde und Allianz zu sprechen. Buffed.de: Die Verhandlungen - Cinematic der BfA-Kriegskampagne (DE) (28.09.2019) Der Krieg der Fraktionen erreicht vor den Toren von Orgrimmar seinen Höhepunkt, wo Soldaten der Allianz zusammen mit Saurfangs Rebellen die Bansheekönigin Sylvanas herausfordern. Ein episches Duell schließt die Kriegskampagne von WoW: Battle for Azeroth dann ab. Buffed.de: Die Abrechnung - Das finale Cinematic der BfA-Kriegskampagne (28.09.2019) Saurfang fordert Sylvanas vor den Toren Orgrimmars zu einem Kampf auf Leben und Tod heraus. Die Bansheekönigin holt zu einem letzten Schlag gegen die verhassten Rebellen aus. Die Anführer von Allianz und Horde bieten der Dunklen Fürstin ebenfalls die Stirn. Alle? Nein. Denn von Tyrande, der Anführerin der Kaldorei, fehlte beim Entscheidungskampf jede Spur. Buffed.de: Wir wussten es, Tyrande jagt Sylvanas! (28.09.2019) SPOILER Cinematic Die Verhandlungen World of Warcraft (DE) SPOILER Cinematic Die Abrechnung World of Warcraft (DE) WoW BfA Cutscene - Kriegertod! Nach der Schlacht vor Orgrimmar flieht Sylvanas und auch von Nathanos gibt es keine Spur. Suchtrupps sollen sie nun ausfindig machen. So schickt z.B. Lor'themar Theron die Weltenwanderer los, doch er bezweifelt, dass sie sie finden werden, da Sylvanas einst selbst zu ihnen gehörte. Auch Jaina Prachtmeer entsendet Agenten, um die beiden zu finden, doch ist sie ebenfalls der Meinung, dass es schwer sein wird, ihre Spure zu verfolgen. Zudem macht sich König Anduin Wrynn Sorgen um Tyrande Wisperwind, die erneut nicht an den aktuellen Ereignissen teilgenommen hat. Seit der Schlacht um Dunkelküste hat sie nicht auf seine Briefe reagiert und er macht sich Sorgen, ob ihr Rachedurst sie von innen heraus verzehrt. Derweil wird die Präsenz des alten Gottes N'zoth stärker, einige Bewohner Orgrimmars fühlen sich nicht gut und hören ein Geflüster. Lady Liadrin spricht darüber, dass N'zoth weiterhin in den Schatten lauert und alle beobachtet. Sie hat ihre Soldaten beauftragt in Orgrimmar zu patrouillieren, um eine mögliche Verderbnis ausfindig zu machen. In Boralus gibt es einige Seefahrer, die darüber berichten, dass immer weniger Schiffe rauf aufs Meer fahren. Es ist nicht mehr sicher dort! Alleria Windläufer ist auch der Meinung, dass Horde und Allianz nun zusammenhalten müssen, um gemeinsam gegen N'zoth zu kämpfen. Der Krieg hat viele Tribute gefordert, auf beiden Seiten. Allianz und Horde sind geschwächt und es ist der perfekte Zeitpunkt für den alten Gott, um alles zu zerstören und zu verderben, was uns am Herzen liegt. Vanion.eu: Nach dem Krieg - Dialoge & Meinungen wichtiger Charaktere sowie NPCs! (26.09.2019) Verwandte Themen Quellen * Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (offizielle Homepage) * Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft bei der BlizzCon 2017 (03.11.2017) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Battle for Azeroth Kategorie:Warcraft Events